faline_and_cadence_ohannafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures Series
Los hijos de Alex y de Ariel (Bambi Junior, Ariel Junior, Melody, Las Rainbooms) y el resto viajan fuera de Equestria, conocen nuevos y viejos amigos, luchan contra enemigos acérrimos y salvan el mundo al mismo tiempo. Personajes * Ariel Junior * Bambi Junior * Perla * Star Butterfly * Mavis * Selena Gomez * Max * Bridget * Melody * Tip y Dash * Las Rainbooms * Spike (EG) * Kiara * Starlight Glimmer (EG) * Trixie (EG) * Mal * Las Shadowbolts * Tempest Shadow Villanos: * Alex Malo * Selena Gomez Mala * Toffe * Ludo * Bill Cipher * Erik Killmonger * Rey Storm * Zira * Blackfire * Desiree * El Comodin * Los Hermanos Mal * Roscoe Sykes * Desoto Sykes * Chatin Temporada 1: La aventura comienza # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures with Mickey and The Beanstalk # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Pinocchio # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951) # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of The Lion King # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Equestria Girls # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Brother Bear # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets The Swan Princess # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Desceants Temporada 2: Nuevas Aventuras # Bambi Junior, Ariel Junior Meets Snow White and The Seven Drawfs # Bambi Junior, Ariel Junior and The Sword in The Stone # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Cinderella # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Pocahontas # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of A Goofy Movie # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas # Bambi Junior, Ariel Junior Goes to The Road to el Dorado # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Shrek # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Goes to Treasure Planet # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Frozen Adventure Temporada 3: La Muerte de Bambi Junior # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior’s Adventures of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games # Ariel Junior Meets The Prince and The Pauper # Ariel Junior’s Adventures of Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfreed # Ariel Junior's Nightmare Before Christmas # Ariel Junior's Adventures when All Dogs Go To Heaven # Ariel Junior’s Adventures of Equestria Girls: Dance Magic # Ariel Junior and Patch’s London Adventure # Ariel Junior’s Adventures of Equestria Girls: Movie Magic # Ariel Junior’s Adventures of Desceants 2 # Ariel Junior’s Adventures of Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic # Ariel Junior Meets Anastasia # Ariel Junior’s Adventures of Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship # Ariel Junior Meets Coco Temporada 4: La Resurreción de Bambi Junior # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Fantasia # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets The Three Caballeros # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of An Extremaly Goofy Movie # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Buzz Lightyear Star of Commands: The Adventure Begins # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures When All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Hercules # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets The Wizard of Oz # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Bartok The Magnificent # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets Oliver and Company # Bambi Junior and Ariel Junior Meets The Incredibles Temporada 5: Viajes en el tiempo # Categoría:Adventures